A livre ouvert
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: La guerre est finit depuis 7 années déjà, et Harry Potter se transforme en Typhanie Smith, afin de pouvoir écrire des livres moldu à succès. Mais un jour, Severus Snape devient son manager et le devoir de garder son identité secrète se fait d'autant plus difficile qu'il commence à tomber amoureux.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

La grande guerre qui avait opposé Voldemort et Harry Potter s'était terminé par la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres et bon nombre de victimes furent à déploré, même si celles du côté obscur étaient bien plus nombreuses.

Certains mangemorts avaient même été gracié après la guerre pur s'être retourné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Principalement, Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy l'avaient été pour l'aide qu'ils avaient fournit au survivant, tout comme Narcissa Malfoy.

Peu d'élèves avaient péri, puisque la plupart avaient été protégés par leurs parents ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Toutefois, de nombreuses personnes avaient perdu l'usage de leur magie, en tout ou partie, et malgré de nombreuses semaine à Sainte-Mangouste, aucune de ces personne n'avaient pu être soignée.

Ceux qui avaient été au plus près de Tom Jédusor furent parmi les plus touché, jusqu'à une totale absence de magie. Ainsi, le Survivant lui-même se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de pratiquer le moindre sort, aussi bien avec baguette que sans. Les grands espoirs que le peuple avait mis en lui pour sa future carrière d'Auror fut ainsi mise au placard.

Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Survivant.

Ces amis avaient ainsi veillés sur lui le temps que les derniers mangemorts soient capturés mort ou vif puis jugé.

Quatre années étaient ainsi passées. Et les esprits avaient évolués.

Hermione s'était lancée dans une grande carrière de Médicomage et promettait de devenir un grand nom de la médecine magique et des progrès qui allaient aller avec.

Ron, quant à lui, bien qu'il était devenu son mari et le père de ses enfants, était également devenu Auror de renommée désormais mondiale, et joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Leur rêves à tout les deux s'étaient réalisés.

Harry, quant à lui, avait décidé de vivre dans le monde moldu, sous une fausse identité, afin que les journalistes le laissent tranquille. Une petite maison, dans le quartier chic du vieux Londres, rénovée par ses soins durant ses heures perdues.

Il avait pris goût à l'utilisation de ses mains plutôt que celle de la magie. Et cela lui donnait bien plus envie de faire des choses dans sa maison à lui, que dans celle des Dursley.

La cuisine avait rénovée pour être moderne, ce qui détonnait totalement avec le style victorien du salon sur lequel elle était ouverte. Des couleurs plutôt claires et pastelles pour faire profiter à la pièce du plus de lumière fournit par les deux portes fenêtres dont elle était équipée.

De celles-ci, on pouvait facilement laisser aller son regard au jardin qu'il avait aménagé dans un style japonais, avec plusieurs de ces cerisiers rose, d'un étang à carpe koï et de haies de bambou épaisses pour éviter aux voisins ou rôdeurs de venir voir chez lui.

La maison possédait trois chambres à l'étage. La sienne, équipée d'une grand lit à baldaquin blanc, en fer forgé, d'un lustre à douze branches, et d'une commande victorienne blanche, qui lui permettait de ranger tout ses vêtements. Son dressing était surtout composé de tenues moldues, ce qui n'empêchait évidemment pas l'élégance de celles-ci, d'autant plus qu'il avait pris en assurance, et surtout en goût en la matière.

Les deux autres chambres étaient sobres, dans tons blanc cassés, et équipé sommairement d'un lit, d'une commande et d'une coiffeuse. Elles lui permettaient d'inviter Hermione et Ron, ainsi que leur deux enfants, des jumeaux, Railey et Henry.

Une pièce détente existait également, elle regroupait aussi bien bibliothèques et jouets, que poufs et fauteuils.

La salle de bain, toujours à l'étage, était composé essentiellement d'une baignoire sabot, dans laquelle Harry adorait se prélasser pendant des longues minutes, laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel que l'on voyait du toit en verre dont elle était équipée.

Et enfin, la pièce la plus importante de la maison, selon son propriétaire, et où seul lui était autorisé à entrer, qui ne sera dévoilé que lorsque le Survivant l'aura décidé.

Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui, et surtout son apparence et sa façon de penser. Il se savait peu aimé du Ministre de la Magie, et il avait pour cela fait croire à la perte totale de ses pouvoirs. Ne représentant ainsi plus une menace pour lui, il avait pu se focaliser sur ses passions.

Et la principale d'entre elles, c'est l'écriture. Il était devenu en peu de temps l'auteur numéro un des ventes de livres fantastiques, et œuvrait sous le nom de Typhanie Smith. Quoi de mieux pour ne pas se faire avoir par le monde magique que de se faire passer pour une femme.

Son vice allait plus loin, puisque après avoir laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de ses reins, il avait également utilisé une formule permettant de lui faire avoir un corps de femme. N'allez pas croire qu'il désire être une femme, mais c'est bien plus simple pour sortir dehors.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'était souvent fait abordé par des hommes attirés par lui. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt androgyne pour un homme de vingt-cinq ans, et sa pilosité faciale étant inexistante, il pouvait aisément jouer le rôle d'une femme. Ses cheveux sont, en plus d'être aussi noir que les corbeaux, soyeux somme la soie, et lisses.

Et son atout majeur restait ses yeux, émeraude, qu'il accentuait souvent d'un coup de crayon noir et d'une paire de lunettes carrée, noire elles aussi.

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, son dressing était rempli, et il était également diversifié.

Et quoi de mieux qu'une jupe de tailleur noire, accompagné d'une chemise à manche deux-tiers, d'une paire de collant noir à maille fine et d'escarpins noirs eux aussi pour avoir l'air d'une jeune entrepreneuse.

Harry s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction des passants, et son sourire avait souvent fait tourner des regards sur lui, et des rougissements spontanés.

Il avait découvert son attirance pour les hommes peu après la guerre, et Ginny l'avait très bien compris, étant elle-même amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien qu'il ait eu de nombreuses aventures, aussi bien en tant qu'homme qu'en tant que femme, aucune d'elles n'avaient été concluante, et ne lui avaient pas permis d'oublier.

L'écriture avait été ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'évadait ainsi à chaque fois que ses doigts touchaient les touches de sa machine à écrire, et il avait ainsi enchaîné de nombreux romans. Un jour, alors qu'il en avait montré quelques uns à Hermione, celle-ci lui avait vivement suggéré de voir avec une maison d'édition pour les publier.

Et c'est ainsi que son choix s'était vite tournée vers une maison d'édition Moldue, le Bloomsbury Publishing. Ses débuts avaient été un franc succès et son premier livre publié avait dû être réimprimé à trois reprises déjà.

Son manager l'avait poussé à développé ses talents au maximum, et surtout, à essayer de s'ouvrir plus au monde et leur faire découvrir quelle femme exceptionnelle il était.

Harry ne l'avait évidemment pas informé qu'il était un homme, autant cacher son jeu au mieux possible. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin lui révéler sa véritable identité, au bout de 4 années à travailler avec lui, ce dernier avait décidé de changer de branche afin de pouvoir approfondir son travail de manager.

Et Harry n'avait pas pu faire confiance aux nouveaux qui lui avaient été attribués, les refusant les uns après les autres.

Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, un nouveau manager, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, et dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans de nombreuses maison d'éditions, avait décidé de postulé chez Bloomsbury Publishing. Et c'est ainsi qu'il eut l'honneur de s'occuper de la grande Typhanie Smith.

Tournons nous à présent vers ce cher Maître de Potions.

Ce dernier avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre, et nombres des personnes qui l'avaient connus froid, strict et avare de travail bien fait, pouvaient vous confirmer qu'il n'avait pas changé de ce point là. En revanche, son avenir professionnel s'était trouvé être ailleurs que dans les potions.

Il avait été remplacé par le célèbre Draco Malfoy.

Et après avoir réellement perdu ses pouvoirs, il avait décidé de s'installer dans le monde moldu lui aussi. Une vieille maison plutôt austère selon beaucoup de personnes, et décoré de façon moderne, le style noir et blanc actuel, simple et noble à la fois.

Décidant de continuer à enseigner, mais n'ayant aucune compétence dans les matière école, il avait alors postulé pour une petite maison d'édition, en tant que manager, et avait été pris.

Les bases avaient été difficiles à apprendre, mais rien ne résistait à la terrible terreur des cachots. Après deux années avec eux, il avait gagné en expérience et en méthode, suffisamment pour être promu au titre de manager en chef des éditions littéraires.

Seulement, pour continuer d'évoluer, il faut savoir changer d'environnement, afin de s'adapter encore plus, et il avait ainsi, au bout de deux autres années, décidé de changer de maison d'édition.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans les bureaux de Bloomsbury Publishing, face à un supérieur qui lui donnait le dossier de leur plus grande star. Ils avaient bien précisés qu'ils comptaient sur lui afin de gérer cette ''femme la plus horrible au monde''.

Après avoir parcourut son dossier, et s'être rappelé de ses livres, livres comptant parmi les préférés du professeur, il se demandait comment une auteure aussi célèbre pouvait rebuter ainsi autant de manager.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore le maître des potions, et avec lui, il fallait que tout aille droit.

Et son premier travail fut d'aller chez elle afin de récupérer le manuscrit de son nouveau livre, et dont la deadline était grandement dépassée.

Il aurait pu appeler, certes, mais comment voulez-vous vous adresser à une personne qui ne décroche pas son maudit téléphone.

C'est ainsi que le professeur se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée d'une maison magnifique, et que sa main appuyait sur la sonnette.

Bien rapidement, quelqu'un vint ouvrir la porte. Était-ce réellement une personne ?

Devant lui se tenait une femme, à n'en pas douter. La première chose qu'il remarquait furent ses jambes.

Comment ne pas regarder ces jambes interminables habillé uniquement de chaussettes rose et d'un mini short en tissu léger, bleu et blanc.

Et alors que son regard remontait, il tombait sur son ventre. Comment pouvait-on laisser un ventre aussi sexy à la vue de tous ? Sûrement grâce à ce tee shirt bien trop court, ou alors bien trop tendu par la poitrine imposante de cette femme.

L'une de ses épaules était indécemment dénudé, et laissait entrevoir l'absence de bretelle de soutien-gorge. Le professeur déglutit malgré lui.

Des mèches noires encadrait ses épaules, et semblaient poursuivre leur chemin bien plus loin. Et remontant toujours, il tomba sur sa bouche. Des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, ouvertes sur une dentition parfaite. Un nez fin et de forme parfaite, rehaussé par des yeux émeraudes hypnotisant, allongés et fixé sur lui.

Fixé dans une stupeur parfaite.

Et soudain, une voix, féminine peut-être, le manager ne s'en souvenait pas, retentit.

« Que faites vous là ? »

Sortant le professeur de sa stupeur.

« Heu, excusez-moi, je suis votre nouveau manager, Severus Snape. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Smith, et heureux de pouvoir travailler avec vous. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Dans la tête de Harry, la colère et l'incompréhension se mêlaient l'une à l'autre le faisant devenir fou sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Son ancien professeur se tenait là, devant lui, habillé d'un costume trois pièces qui lui saillait parfaitement, d'un bleu foncé rappelant le ciel d'une nuit sans nuages, tandis que sa peau pâle faisait penser à la lumière de la lune.

Il était stupéfait des changements qui s'étaient effectués chez son ancien professeur, et ce n'était pas sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui arrangeait quoique ce soit. En effet, adieu les cheveux fin, gras et sans volume du maître des cachots, et bonjour les cheveux souples, légèrement ondulés, coupés un peu au dessus des oreilles et avec des mèches retombant devant ses yeux, dans une coiffure diablement sexy et jeune.

Il eu également tout le temps d'admirer ses traits qui semblaient bien moins tirés qu'à l'époque, et ce malgré le temps passé.

Reprenant ses esprits, il parvint à adresser quelques mots à l'homme.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Il vit le professeur sursauter à cette phrase, détournant ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme.

« Heu, excusez-moi, je suis votre nouveau manager, Severus Snape. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Smith, et heureux de pouvoir travailler avec vous. »

Cette phrase laissa Harry sur les fesses. Il savait que son ancien manager allait bientôt devoir être remplacé, mais il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait aussi vite. Et surtout, il pensait qu'on allait au moins le laisser choisir. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve avec son ancien professeur, dont il ne connaît que trop bien le caractère et surtout la façon de travailler qui ne lui avait jamais convenu.

Il ne put empêcher le venin de sortir de sa bouche.

« Et alors ? »

Les yeux du professeur se rétrécirent au maximum. Visiblement, la beauté ne faisait pas tout, car la façon dont cette dame s'adressait à lui ne lui plaisait guère.

On dit souvent que les plus belles fleurs cachent les plus grosses épines, et apparemment, cela s'appliquait aussi à certaines femmes.

Aussitôt, sa voix changea du tout au tout, et une phrase sèche sortit de ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas là pour votre plaisir, et si cela ne vous plaît pas, voyez avec mes supérieurs. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je veux de vous, c'est votre manuscrit, et il y a intérêt qu'il soit terminé, sinon je peux vous garantir que les rumeurs à mon sujet seront bientôt fondées. »

Harry avait toujours détesté ce côté de son professeur. Sec, cassant, humiliant. De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent alors, les heures de colles, les humiliations publiques, les critiques.

Il n'avait pas fuit le monde sorcier pour rien. Ici, il pouvait être lui même et faire ce qui lui plaisait. Snape n'avait pas le droit de venir et gâcher tout ses efforts d'une seule tirade.

La colère grimpa aussitôt en lui.

Seulement, depuis sa dernière colère, il avait eu le temps de s'améliorer, et sa colère s'était transformé. Elle était bien plus... invective... Et ensorcelante.

Les yeux de Typhanie devinrent plus foncés, jusqu'à devenir noir profond. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire de prédateur, et sa posture, auparavant droite et rigide s'était assouplie pour venir sa poser contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Baissant légèrement le visage vers son visiteur, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui venait de tomber devant ses yeux. Prenant une voix sensuelle et mature, il s'adressa à lui en ces mots :

« Monsieur Snape, c'est bien cela ? Votre nom m'est totalement inconnu, aussi, je ne souhaite pas remettre quoique ce soit à une personne comme vous. Et sachez que moi, Typhanie Smith, n'ait aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ni de personne d'autre. Alors si vous souhaitez obtenir quelque chose, je crains que je ne puisse rien vous offrir, ni ne le veuille. A présent, je vous saurais grée de quitter ma propriétaire sous peine de faire intervenir la police. »

Souriant intérieurement, Harry était content d'avoir pu sortir une telle phrase et content d'avoir pu faire appel à une telle maîtrise de soi.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et fermât la porte aussitôt.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Mais soudainement, des tonnes de questions assaillirent son esprit.

Pourquoi son ancien professeur était-il là ? Racontait-il la vérité sur son identité nouvelle ? Etait-il au courant pour Harry ?

La tête commençait à lui tourner. Cet accès de colère l'avait trop énervé, et ayant oublié de prendre son petit déjeuné ce matin, l'anémie pointait son nez. Depuis qu'il vivait seul, il n'avait plus personne pour lui dire quand manger et quelle quantité surtout, alors il arrivait souvent qu'il ne mange rien pendant quelques jours.

Et arriva ce qui devait arriver, il tomba dans les pommes dans un bruit sourd.

Tandis que Severus, toujours sur le porche, toujours abasourdit que quelqu'un ose lui parler de cette façon alors que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis ce maudit Potter, hésitait à partir ou rester et faire comprendre à cette femme son point de vue.

S'apprêtant à frapper de nouveau à la porte de l'écrivaine, il entendit le bruit sourd d'une chute. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde sur la question, il entra brutalement dans la maison arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds. Il trouva Typhanie, allongée sur le sol du couloir, inconsciente, et la panique le prit aussitôt.

Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, il composa le 112 rapidement et prévint les secours de l'inanimité de la femme.

Patientant alors, dans l'impuissance dû à l'absence de pouvoir magique, il appuya tout de même la tête de l'évanouie sur ses jambes croisée en tailleur sur le sol.

Lorsque finalement ils arrivèrent, l'inquiétude rongeait toujours le manager.

Le diagnostique temporaire des ambulanciers ne rassura en rien le professeur. Tomber dans l'inconscience, après un excès de colère signifie souvent des problèmes internes parfois plus graves.

Une fois que Severus fut informé de l'hôpital vers lequel elle allait être transporté, il contacta son supérieur à Bloomsbury Publishing pour les informer de l'état de sa protégée.

Une fois fait, il se rendit là bas afin de pouvoir s'assurer au plus vite de la bonne santé de la femme.

Tandis qu'il patientait dans la salle d'attente, un médecin vint le voir afin de savoir si la famille de cette dame pouvait être informé et si elle pouvait venir pour qu'il leur dise ce qu'il en est.

Seulement, Severus avait été informé par son prédécesseur qu'aucune famille de l'écrivaine n'existait, qu'elle vivait seule depuis toujours après avoir vécu en orphelinat.

En informant le médecin, il lui précisa qu'il était ce qui s'y apparentait le plus puisqu'il était son manager.

Ce dernier accepta donc de lui parler de la fragile santé de l'écrivaine.

Les bilans sanguins n'étaient pas bons. Elle était en manque de beaucoup des nutriments nécessaires à la bonne santé d'une femme. De plus, ayant retrouvé son dossier médical grâce au nom fournit par Severus, il avait également pu lui dire que son traumatisme n'allait pas s'améliorer si elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle correctement. Cependant, cela s'améliorait à vue d'œil depuis son arrivée.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de demander plus d'informations sur cette maladie, le professeur se promit de demander à la jeune femme dès son réveil, et la gronder sévèrement mais calmement sur son état de santé.

Harry se réveilla dans un lit moelleux, au chaud, avec une intraveineuse raccordé à l'une de ses veine. Il avait encore perdu connaissance... Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Depuis sa prise de tête avec Ron d'ailleurs, à propos de sa façon de vivre et de se travestir. Après ça, le jeune homme l'avait laissé vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait à la condition qu'il devait le laisser venir au moins une fois par semaine avec Hermione pour l'ausculter.

Il se remémora les derniers évènements et se souvint de l'apparition inattendue de son ancien professeur, de la haine qu'il avait ressentit, la peur aussi, peur d'être découvert, peur de voir cette homme détruire toutes les choses qu'il avait construit ces dernières années.

Puis c'est ainsi qu'il s'était évanoui. Toutefois, une question demeurait... Comment avait-il atterrit dans cet hôpital ? Et surtout, pourquoi un hôpital moldu ? Si c'était Hermione ou Ron qui l'avaient trouvé, ils l'auraient assurément emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Mais alors pourquoi ?

La réponse vint aussi clairement dans son esprit qu'elle n'apparut devant ses yeux. En effet, le professeur Snape venait de toquer à la porte avant d'y pénétrer.

Puis il vit que la jeune femme était réveillée. Il faillit presque rougir d'être entré la pensant encore endormi, puis il se rappela qu'il devait d'abord la réprimander.

« Madame Smith, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes dans un hôpital, alors je vais vous éclaircir un peu les idées. Après votre virulente tirade, vous vous êtes évanouie dans votre couloir, alors j'ai contacté les secours. Le médecin vient tout juste de m'informer que votre état de santé s'est amélioré depuis votre arrivée, mais que vous devriez vous nourrir plus convenablement. »

Sa phrase laissa Harry dans le trouble. Ainsi, cet homme, qui le détestait à l'époque de Poudlard l'avait emmené à l'hôpital et semblait inquiet de sa santé.

« Merci Monsieur Snape... »

Harry murmura cette phrase, gêné.

Severus avait le regard fixé sur elle, se disant que la gêne lui allait plutôt bien.

Il fallait toutefois qu'il lui parle maintenant de sa santé.

« Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il ne perdait pas de temps, le jeune Potter accepta à contre cœur, se disant qu'il lui en devait bien une.

« Il y a quelques années de cela, j'ai eu un accident. Une bombe a explosé près de moi, et depuis, un traumatisme s'est installé en moi, et je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai ressentit à ce moment. Alors parfois, je perd la tête et ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais, j'oublie quelques choses, comme manger, ou dormir. »

Cela était un peu comme la vérité. La Grande guerre lui avait laissé quelques cicatrices externes, mais celles psychologiques étaient bien plus nombreuses. Et la mort de beaucoup de ses amis, ainsi que sa propre mort et celle de Voldemort l'avaient atteint, intérieurement. Il ne pense pas s'en remettre un jour, alors il vit avec, tant bien que mal.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, si je l'avais su, je n'aurai pas agit aussi abruptement avec vous. Veuillez m'en excuser. »

Typhanie sourit, d'un sourire tendre et satisfait. Severus en resta bouche bée. Jamais une femme ne lui avait sourit de la sorte et cela le fit se sentir devenir Poufsouffle.

« Je suis celle qui m'excuse. Je vous ai répondu bien méchamment alors que vos intentions étaient bonnes. Je vous remettrai le manuscrit de mon dernier ouvrage lorsque je serai rentré chez moi et que j'aurai contacté le bureau d'édition afin de confirmer vos dires. En attendant, je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir me laisser me reposer. »

« Bien Madame. Reposez-vous bien, et s'il vous plaît, tenez-moi informé de la date de votre sortie que je puisse prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux pensant que cette femme n'était pas si horrible une fois qu'on perçait sa carapace.

Et Harry quant à lui, s'endormit presque paisiblement, se disant que, peut-être, son ancien professeur avait changé en bien. Ou alors qu'il montrait son vrai visage à une personne qui n'était pas son ancien élève.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Deux jours plus tard, avec l'autorisation et l'avertissement des médecins, Harry sortait de l'hôpital. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas osé contacter son ancien professeur, le revoir aussi rapidement était bien trop pour notre jeune écrivain.

Pourtant, et ce bien malgré lui, cet homme se trouvait actuellement devant le bâtiment principal, adossé à une voiture plus que luxueuse, noire intense, comme la tenue du manager, qui portait également une paire de lunette de soleil.

Dès qu'il vit la jeune femme sortir du bâtiment, il ne put s'empêcher de défroncer les sourcils à la vue de cette fragile mais épineuse dame. Elle avait meilleure mine que lorsqu'il l'avait transporté ici même ce fameux jour de leur première rencontre.

Cependant, bien qu'il ait tenté d'être courtois avec elle, elle le rejetait de nouveau en ne l'ayant pas contacté pour qu'il vienne la prendre en voiture. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas gêner, mais cela ne faisait qu'agacer le professeur.

Elle se dirigeait vers lui, le regard un peu coupable. Mais à l'intérieur, Harry bouillonnait et s'extasiait en même temps. Il était sûr que le professeur avait demandé aux médecins de l'avertir de se sortie. Mais à la vue de l'homme dans cette pose, contre cette voiture ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de connaître un peu son nouveau manager.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le vieil aigri qu'il était aurait un jour pu se retrouver dans des vêtements autre que ces robes de sorciers et surtout, au volant d'une voiture aussi classe. Aux yeux du plus jeune, son aîné devenait soudainement un autre homme, à condition qu'il ne se mette pas à parler...

Typhanie portait toujours sa tenue très sexy de l'avant veille et le professeur ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était toujours aussi gracieuse bien qu'elle attira tout les regards sur elle. Il retira donc sa veste avant de se diriger vers elle et de la lui mettre sur les épaules. Il aurait tout le temps de la gronder sur le trajet de retour.

Harry fut surpris de l'attitude du plus vieux. A l'époque, lorsque Harry oubliait ne serait-ce que de rentrer un pan de sa chemise dans son pantalon, il se faisait immédiatement vociférer dessus pas le maître des potions. Alors que là, il avait tout simplement couvert son corps avec sa veste.

Ainsi donc, il était gêné des vêtements que portait Typhanie. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de sa tenue la plus ''correcte''.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harry se vit ouvrir la porte de la voiture par son manager, et il ne put empêcher la femme en lui de rougir. Cela lui arrivait souvent, qu'un homme fasse preuve de galanterie, mais que cela vienne d'un homme qu'il avait détesté depuis le premier cours qu'ils avaient eus ensemble lui faisait vraiment un choc.

Imaginons un peu la tête qu'il ferait s'il découvrait que la jeune et délicieuse femme maintenant assise à côté de lui n'était autre que Harry Potter, son si détesté élève.

Harry en sourit de rire.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'homme qui conduisait.

Il se demandait comment cette jeune femme pouvait le mettre dans tout ses états aussi facilement. La dernière personne qui l'avait fait se sentir ainsi était son ancien élève, Harry Potter.

Il avait un talent inné pour mettre en rogne Severus, et Typhanie également, même si cette dernière était bien plus désirable que ce Potter.

A bien y regarder, ils avaient les mêmes yeux émeraude, et bien que cela troubla le professeur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il remarquait toutefois que c'était la seule chose qu'ils partageaient. En effet, bien que son ancien élève eut été impulsif et coléreux, la jeune femme était bien plus posée et réfléchis, mais surtout bien plus Serpentarde que le Gryffondor.

Severus devait bien s'avouer que la jeune femme était tout à fait à son goût, et bien qu'il eut eu de nombreuses relations auparavant, aucune d'elles n'avaient duré très longtemps, étant pour la plupart de simple batifolage que de vraies fréquentations. Et même s'il voyait en elle son idéal féminin, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser tenter, surtout au vue des nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet qui couraient dans les couloirs de la maison d'édition.

Une femme fatale, voilà ce qu'elle était, et de nombreux hommes étaient souvent ressortis de chez elles complètement comateux et hagards, selon les rumeurs évidemment.

Mais le manager se demanda quand même la raison qui faisait que la jeune femme riait aux éclats. Et s'en rendant compte trop tard, la brune répondit à la question qu'il avait formulé à voix haute.

« Et bien, Monsieur Snape, avec la gêne évidente dont vous avez fait preuve tout à l'heure à mon égard et surtout à l'égard de ma tenue, je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être m'acheter quelques chose de plus sobre et surtout de moins voyant, et je vous imaginais dans les magasins avec moi, le regard dépréciateur vis-à-vis du temps que je mettrais à trouver des vêtements. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à cela. »

Cette jeune femme était vraiment impétueuse. Severus se devait de lui faire ravaler son sarcasme, mais comment... Il se rappela alors qu'il serait peut-être bon pour eux deux de faire mieux connaissance.

« Puisque vous parlez de vêtements, pourquoi ne pas aller vous changer chez vous pendant que je commence votre manuscrit et qu'ensuite nous allions boire un verre en ville, je vous invite. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Dire que l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots était en train de l'inviter à boire un verre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà accepté l'invitation du professeur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de l'écrivain.

Severus descendit en premier afin d'aller ouvrir la porte de la voiture la jeune femme qui semblait tenir particulièrement aux bonne manière, et tout le monde sait que la galanterie est ce à quoi tiennent le plus les femmes.

Le brun n'avait pas ouvert de lui même car il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il reprit ses esprit dès que la portière s'ouvrit. Il sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Les faisant entrer tout les deux, il sortit rapidement de sa torpeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que certains des sous-vêtements de Typhanie traînaient encore sur le séchoir à linge qu'il avait installé dans le salon. Demandant au professeur de patienter un instant dans l'entrée, il s'empressa de retirer tout vêtements gênant de la pièce.

Puis, invitant le plus vieux à s'installer sur le canapé, et lui apportant une tasse de thé, il apporta presque par automatisme le manuscrit à l'homme en question.

« Je vous préviens, Monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que je vous laisse le lire que j'accepte que vous soyez mon manager. Si je juge vos corrections à la hauteur de mon texte, je pourrais peut-être me repencher sur la question. »

Et sans prévenir outre mesure, il se dirigea vers l'étage, plus précisément la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau chaude en train de se savonner, il se posa la question de savoir s'il devait montrer la facette séductrice ou délicate de sa personnalité. Il en vint rapidement à choisir la première option. Il avait toujours su garder le contrôle de la situation avec le côté dominant de sa personnalité.

Dire que son détesté professeur de potion était actuellement en train de lire le nouveau roman qu'il avait écrit. Il espérait que le professeur serait critique, mais pas au point de dénigrer totalement son récit comme il le faisait autrefois avec ses devoirs.

Une fois propre et sec, il lui fallait habillé le corps autrement plus féminin de Typhanie, mais Harry savait à quoi s'en tenir. Depuis le temps qu'il utilisait ce corps, il n'avait plus aucun secret, surtout en matière de mode.

Au vu de la magnifique journée qui l'attendait et surtout de beau temps et de la chaleur qui y régnait, il allait porter une légère robe d'été blanche à fleurs violettes qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Le décolleté en v laissait quant à lui largement entrevoir sa poitrine arrondit et ferme, alors que le bas du vêtement, qui s'arrêtait un peu au dessus des genoux mettait en valeur ses jambes interminables et musclée. Il avait rehaussé ses pieds de sandale à talon compensé, ce qui, il devait le dire, mettait son corps bien en valeur.

Sa coiffure était un simple chignon, assez lâche qui laissait tomber plusieurs mèches en cascade par endroit. Le maquillage se fit plus naturel, pour aller avec la simplicité de la tenue, soit un peu de fond de teint pour rendre son visage plus lumineux, et un gloss rose brillant pour mettre l'accent sur ses lèvres discrètes.

Parfait.

Severus était plongé dans le roman depuis déjà presque une heure. Il n'arrivait, pour ainsi dire, pas à s'en décoller d'un pouce. Il était pris dedans comme un insecte serait pris dans une toile d'araignée. La trame principale était captivante autant que les personnages étaient attirant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier qu'il leva le nez du roman. Et ce qu'il vit fit chavirer son esprit dans une autre dimension, celle du désir. Et il désirait très fortement ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme était plus attirante encore dans cette tenue d'été que dans celle décontracté qu'elle avait plus tôt.

L'homme qu'il était ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, tout comme il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir brièvement.

Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette vision enchanteresse. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait ce genre de réputation.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier, et qu'elle se dirigea vers lui, il put enfin cligner des yeux et arrêter de la fixer.

Harry était fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur son ancien professeur, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas détourné le regard une seule seconde de Typhanie descendant les marches élégamment.

Il se dirigea vers lui, toujours souplement et sensuellement, puis lui adressa la parole.

« Monsieur Snape, je remarque que vous avez bien entamé le manuscrit de mon livre, et j'espère qu'il est à votre goût. »

Severus savait qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion qu'à son livre. Il allait jouer un peu dans son jeu de séduction.

« Il est vrai qu'il me plaît énormément, mais je vous en dirai plus une fois que j'en aurai parcourus entièrement les pages. »

Harry en frissonna bien malgré lui. Dire qu'il était en train de flirter avec son ancien professeur. Certes, il les préférait mûr, et plus âgés que lui par leur expérience, mais de là à être attiré par lui, il avait tout de même des limites.

Mais peut-être que le fait de le séduire juste pour s'amuser pourrait l'être bien plus avec cet homme là.

Severus se leva du canapé, et, posant le manuscrit sur la table basse victorienne en verre, tacha de garder en tête le numéro de la page où il était.

Cette femme était vraiment la plus stimulante qu'il avait rencontré jusque là.

Il se dirigea vers elle puis, se penchant légèrement vers son visage du fait qu'il était toujours un peu plus grand qu'elle la regarda sans sourciller directement dans les yeux.

L'espace qui séparait leur peau était si mince qu'il aurait été peu aisé d'y glisser une feuille de papier.

Et alors, ses lèvres presque contre les siennes, il prononça.

« Mademoiselle Smith, peut-être pourrions nous sortir à présent que vous avez pris le temps de vous apprêter ? »

Harry n'aurait eu qu'à tirer la langue pour toucher la bouche de son invité, et, bien qu'il eu terriblement envie d'essayer pour voir si son professeur rougirai, il se retint tout de même.

Il papillonna des yeux un instant, puis plongeant ses émeraudes devenues plus foncées avec l'excitation du jeu dans celle de Snape, il murmura d'une voix légèrement teinté d'envie.

« Excusez-moi de vouloir me faire belle pour vous Severus. »

Il fit rouler son prénom sur sa langue.

Et il résonna délicieusement aux oreilles du susnommé.

Si Severus n'était pas un gentleman, il y aurait déjà bien longtemps qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais la voir ainsi essayer de le tenter l'amusait beaucoup, et il continuerai de jouer dans son jeu si cela lui permettait d'avoir un travail de qualité venant de sa part.

Et peut-être qu'un jour il se laisserait aller. Une femme telle que Typhanie devait assurément être très stimulante entre les quatre murs d'une chambre.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, un jeu dangereux débutait.


End file.
